The Cartwright Curse
by Little Zee
Summary: Could the Cartwright curse really be broken?


It started a long time ago, when the Cartwright's first came to America, they lived in Plymouth, Massachusetts and had a house that suited their needs.

Next door to them lived a young lady, whose beauty was more on the inside than the outside, not that that bothered her. One afternoon the young lady whose name was Rachel Greenshields was getting ready for a dance that would be held in the town hall. She was hoping that one gentleman would be there, Mr Isaac Cartwright. Rachel longed for Isaac's affection, and had bought a new dress in hope that he would ask to court her.

Isaac on the other hand had chosen the sea as his love and an Irish newcomer as his wife to be. During the dance Rachel tried to get Isaac to dance with her, but Isaac was busy with Margret O'Brian whom he had met a few months ago. Rachel left halfway through the dance and slowly walked back home in not a very lady like fashion. After telling her mother of the night's events she went to bed with a heavy heart. Her mother on the other hand went and stood outside Cartwright's house, after all she was a 7th daughter of a 7th daughter, standing at the front of the Cartwright property she chanted

A Cartwright male will never marry happily

As a Cartwright gal will run or end tragically

Until a Cartwright loves in vain

A decedent with thy name.

"So will I die?" Sue asked wide eyed

"Everyone dies at some point" Joe responded

"But what about the curse Joe?" Sue pointed out slightly worried

"It's just a story." Joe wished he hadn't told her as his sister followed him to the coral.

"Adam will I die young?" Sue asked the eldest sibling as he was getting ready to break a horse.

"No" wondering why a kid so full of life would be asking such a question

"Can I break the horse?" Sue asked changing the subject

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because you're too young, and you're a girl"

"Girls get all the bad luck" Sue sighed

Adam looked at Joe as Sue walked away, Joe just shrugged his shoulders he wasn't going to admit that he told Sue about the Cartwright Curse.

Hoss notices that his sister is strangely quiet, as she works with him in the barn with the supplies newly in.

"What did you do?" asked Hoss

"What?" asked Sue suddenly being aware of Hoss talking to her.

"When your quiet it normally means trouble" Hoss replied

"No it doesn't" Sue hissed

"Sometimes" Hoss whispered

After a while "Hoss what do you know about the Cartwright curse?" Sue asked hoping for a clearer responce.

"Now what idiot has gone and told you that?" Hoss tried to think of a way to avoid the scary but touchy subject.

"I just heard it around" an awkward silence fell over them "well" Sue persisted in the quest to find answers.

"It's just some silly story handed down through the family."

"So I won't die young?"

"No"

"But what about our mothers?"

This comment stopped Hoss in his tracks, all three of Ben's wives had died and Sue's mother who never married Ben had run off.

"That was just coincidence Sue, nothing to do with the curse, which doesn't exists. Don't you have homework to do?" hoping to distract her for the idea that's been planted in her head.

"Maybe" Sue whispered after all school should finish when school finishes, you shouldn't have to take it home with you.

"Then maybe you should go and do it" Hoss suggested.

The children were gathered outside the one room school when Peter Greenshields approached the white wooden building. He was new in town and didn't want to make a fool of himself. He didn't particularly want to live in Virginia City, heck he didn't want to move form Plymouth, but this is the only other place that his family live. He thought of his parents all the time ever since their passing.

The school bell rang out and the children scurried inside, Peter slowly entered walking behind his aunt. As he followed his aunt to the front of the room, he scanned all the faces that were in the room. The school manly held children from 6-15 years old, as he scanned his eyes ell on one girl with her brown hair loosely hanging down her back and her hazel eyes looking at the teacher, it was then he realized that the room had gone quiet and the teacher was introducing him.

At break Peter was invited to play kickball with the boys, he saw the hazel eyed girl talking to another boy who was slightly taller than him so he played kickball assuming that she already had a boyfriend. During the afternoon lessons Peter struggled to keep his mind on his school work, all he could think about was her beauty. After struggling through the school day, he started to drag his body home, that's when he heard her voice.

"Hi I'm Sue"

"Hi I'm Peter"

"I know the teacher introduced you"

"Yes she did" he was sweating as he stood in front of her

"There is a dance this evening are you going to come? Everyone will be there." Sue said excitedly

"I don't have a date to go with"

"You can go with me" Sue said with a smile.

"Sue" a voice called out

"Who's that?"

"My brother, so I'll see you at the dance tonight, it's at the town hall"

"Sure"

Sue started to head towards Adam and the wagon before Peter stopped her "Sue wait what time?"

"7" Sue said before joining her brother.

"You can drop me at the dance and pick me up later" Sue said as she rode with Adam

"No, I'm staying at the dance with you"

"You'll only embarrass me"

"And when have I ever done that?"

"Constantly" She sighed, Sue was hoping to dance with Peter without her brothers interrogating him. As they pulled up to the town hall Sue saw Peter waiting outside for her.

"Hi Peter" Sue called climbing down from the buggy, Adam noticed the young boy's face light up when Peter saw Sue. Adam calmly tide up the horses and went inside to find his sister. Inside he saw that Hoss and Joe were already there placing bets on who would take a girl home tonight.

As he night progressed Adam and Hoss had each met a lady and had a few dances with them Joe had danced with three and was full of beer.

"Hey Sue" Joe said approaching his sister

"Leave me alone Joe"

"But…"

"I'm busy Joe" she didn't want interruptions from the nice conversation she was having with Peter.

"Sue I need…"

"She said leave buster"

"I'm her brother"

"No you're not her brother is over there" Peter pointed to the table where Adam was. Joe grabs Sue's arm and starts gentle pulling her away. This enraged a jealous Peter who grabbed Joes pistol and aimed

"Peter no" Sue shouted as the gun went off and the bullet pierced through the soft skin of

"Sue!" a chorus of voices shouted as a panicked Peter rushed over and lifted Sue.

"I need a doctor" Peter cried as he carried Sue to the doctor's office.

Tension was in the air as Ben and the boys were waiting in the doctors for any sign of life from the youngest Cartwright.

"It's your fault" Adam hissed at Joe

"Why?" Joe protested

"You told her stories and she got ideas in her head"

"It wasn't me Hoss is the romantic one, the ladies just fall at my feet"

"Leave me out of it squirt"

"Don't call me that I'll pound ya,"

"I'd like to see you try" Adam snorted

"Anyway she stood in front of me" Joe reminded them

"Boys stop fighting" Ben said in a voice that would halt any man.

"Gentlemen" doctor Martin announced "the bullet only hit the shoulder she'll be fine, just give her this medicine for the pain, it will heal. Where's the boy who brought her in?" doctor Martin questioned

"The sheriff took him to jail" Ben said taking the medicine and putting it in his pocket.

"She's luck he was quick he saved her life."

"Thanks doc" ben said as they left

Hoss placed Sue in the back of the buggy and all three of her brothers sat in the back while pa drove them on the quiet journey home.

"Pa please don't let him hang, he was only trying to protect me"

"From your own brother?"

"He didn't know I had three of them, pa please try"

Ben looked at his daughter she was getting better fast, in a few days she would be back on her feet, maybe the Cartwright curse could be broken.

"I'll see what I can do, now rest"

"Thanks pa" as Sue snuggled back into bed, Ben left for town with Joe and Adam in tow.

Entering the jail house Sue could see the sad look in Peter's face, the tears that had fallen had left their mark on his young skin. The sheriff and Ben were silent as Sue approached the cell.

"Peter" Sue whispered

"I didn't mean it, I was trying to protect you"

"I know, they have ruled it as self-defence"

"I'm glad I won't hang, just prison"

"It's only for five years, Peter I know your heart is good, I won't forget you. I love you peter Greenshields"

"When I get out" Peter whispered to Sue "meet me at the mountains."

A Cartwright male will never marry happily

As a Cartwright gal will run or end tragically

Until a Cartwright loves in vain

A decedent with thy name.

Adam Cartwright married Elinor Hayes, they had 5 children and both lived to the age of 87.

Hoss Cartwright married Nancy Lane, they had 3 children Nancy lived to the age of 64, Hoss died at 47 trying to save a child from drowning.

Joe Cartwright married Peggy Murry, they had 7 children Joe lived to 72 Peggy lived to 74.

Sue Cartwright married Peter Greenshields, they had 10 children Sue lived to 83, Peter lived to 90. Peter never committed another crime.


End file.
